Seldi-Lindo
The Seldi-Lindo are Elven healers who use their magical songs to heal the injured. Focus The Seldi-Lindo follow all the Argani Gods, but their main focus is Nenila, goddess of water and healing. Symbol A white flower. Primary Stats Em/ In Skills Must forsake 2 levels Customary Garb The Seldi-Lindo wear long blue dresses, with white cloaks. Membership Requirements All members must have an EM of 70 or over, and at least 3 ranks in a healing category. Restrictions Only Argani females can join the Daughters. Structure There is no strict structure amongst the Seldi-Lindo (Singing Daughters), though there is a period of initiation required for new members. Any Elf female with any kind of healing ability is allowed to join, and few are turned away. An initiate will spend time with a Lempa, learning the trade. This apprenticeship duration varies depending on the skill of the apprentice, but typically lasts about a year. Each member of the Lempa will teach the new-comer privately in their own arts. When the apprenticeship is over, the Elf is promoted to Selde. Every Selde is part of a group of four other Daughters, five in total, all trained in the same songs and techniques. Should an illness prove particularly difficult for an individual Selde, all five of the Daughters will sing together. There is no official leader in a Lempa, though often four of them will bow to the leadership of the most experienced or skilled. Each city has a Chamber-of-Songs, where the Seldi-Lindo operate, and each one of these will probably have about four or five Lempas. Usually, the Chamber-of-Songs is run by the Selher, an experienced and older Elf woman who is generally considered the most skilled of the Seldi-Lindo. Often she leaves the Lempa to facilitate her new tasks, and so the group is forced to replace her. Every member of the Seldi-Lindo must leave their current household. The Seldi-Lindo are considered a separate household, with no allegiance to the others. This dates back to the First Age when rival Avallani Houses would go to war against each other- the Daughters pledged to help all, no matter their allegiance, and thus they left their own Houses to ensure they wouldn’t be biased against one in need. Philosophy/Purpose The Seldi-Lindo are the healers of Edhelnore, and dedicated to preserving life. They help all who request it, though they seldom leave the Elvenlands, so non-Argani must seek them out. Whilst some of the Avallani dwelt amongst the Gods, they learned the truth about Elven physiology- that an Elf has both Fea (spirit) and Hroa (body). As the Elves were created by the world itself, at the Creation, they are tied to its fate. Therefore an Elf’s fea will exist till the end of the world, even should the body die. The Avallani realized that the body was connected to the spirit, and that by focusing on the fea, the hroa can be made to heal itself. Therefore, for most healings, the Daughters attempt to ‘convince’ the spirit to repair its body. The first thing a Daughter will do when faced with a patient (whether it be disease, maiming or something else) will be to Sing a Song of Healing. This can often last an hour, but the results are often dramatic. Should this not help the symptom, she will gather her Lempa, and all five of them will sing. This often heals any injuries. Should the malady still exist, the Daughter will try meditative healing. Using this, she enters a meditative trance. She reaches her aura out and adds her strength to the patient’s fea, to help with the healing. This is effective, but time-consuming and tiring, so is not suitable for a large amount of patients (e.g. during a war). The final technique is to rely on the Gods, particularly Nenila. The Elf will use channeling spells to attempt to heal any hurt. This is open to faith, and the gods may choose not to help. Therefore, it is a last resort. The skill of the Seldi-Lindo is renown throughout the East, and many seek their aid. The Seldi do not charge for their services, though most expect a decent donation. Holy Days The Serdi follow the same holy days as the rest of the Argani, though Linda is their favourite, as it is the festival of Song and, by association, Nenila. Spell Lists The Serdi-Lindo have access to the following lists: All Healer Lists Water Law. Background Points *1d10 Healing herbs 5 *Sweet Voice (+25 to Healing songs) 25 *Strong of Mind (+15 to ALL meditation) 30 *Blessed (+20 to healing spells) 30 Category:Argani Category:Edhelnore Category:Healers Category:Groups Category:Nenila Category:Seldi-Lindo